FIG. 6, shows a conventional capacitor (see Patent Document 1, for example). The solid electrolytic capacitor X shown in the figure includes a porous sintered body 91 from which an anode wire 92 protrudes. The porous sintered body 91 is in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped. A dielectric layer 93 and a solid electrolyte layer 94 is laminated on the surface of the porous sintered body 91. The porous sintered body 91 is sealed with a resin package 98. An anode terminal 96A is electrically connected with the anode wire 92 via a conductive member 96C. The solid electrolyte layer 94 is bonded to a cathode terminal 96B with a conductive layer 95. The solid electrolytic capacitor X is surface-mountable on e.g. a circuit substrate using the anode terminal 96A and the cathode terminal 96B. The electrostatic capacity of the solid electrolytic capacitor X can be increased effectively by increasing the volume of the porous sintered body 91.
However, the higher the operating temperature becomes, the lower the reliability of the solid electrolytic capacitor X becomes. Thus, the capacitor is usable as an industrial part only in a temperature range with a typical upper limit temperature of about 125 through 150° C. In order to apply the solid electrolytic capacitor X to an automotive electric circuit component, and further to an energy storage device, for example, it is required to enhance the upper-limit operating temperature.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-358038    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,775